Lost Gate
by Deus Queen
Summary: IDW: The soul gem of Tailgate darkens in the middle of Lost light and the worst thing is that everyone is present.


**Título:** Lost Gate

 **Resumen** : La gema del alma de Tailgate se oscurece en medio de la Lost light y lo peor es que todos están presentes. IDWverse

 **Personajes:** Tailgate ,Cyclonus, Getaway ,etc.

 **Universo:** IDW y PMMM

 **Idioma:** Español

 **Advertencia:** Posible OOC y errores ortográficos

 **Descargó de responsabilidad**

 **Nota de la autora:** Amo a Tailgate y me lo imaginé con un hermoso vestuario de Puella Magi

* * *

Tailgate era un bot sin importancia hace seis millones de años,alguien desechable que no tenía vínculos o era alguien en la vida. Nunca hizo nada importante y siempre pensó que su vida sería un aburrido chiste que nadie escucharía

Hasta que el pequeño orgánico apareció ante él

Al principio se emocionó por tener la oportunidad de un _milagro ,_ Tailgate podría pedir lo que sea y se haría realidad ¿Entonces en que uso ese deseo?

"¿ _Cual es tu deseo?"_

" _Quiero ser alguien especial ¡Alguien importante!"_

Tailgate odio a su antiguo yo,Ahora que sabía como era la vida de un _**mech**_ **mágico** solo se podía reprochar por haber sido tan estúpido ¿Cómo se había dejado engañar por la pequeña rata? O gato...¿Conejo? Tailgate ya no recordaba a que animal de la tierra se parecía. Luego de pedir ese deseo ,no sucedió nada, al principio el minibot se decepcionó ya que pensó que todo fue una broma del pequeño orgánico blanco pero luego consiguió un puesto en el Arca ¡El Arca ! Bueno,quizás ser sólo alguien que se encargaba de los desechos no sea la gran cosa ,pero para alguien como Tailgate eso significaba mucho ,pensó que su vida ya estaba empezando a ir en el rumbo correcto ¡Se encaminaba a la cima! ¡Tal vez sería un prime en un futuro o quizás un mech que haga evolucionar a su gente ! Pero el universo era tan chatarra que antes de hacer algo importante en su vida,cayó en estasis durante seis millones de años , _seis millones de años ¿¡_ Enserio _!?_ a eso se encaminaba su glorioso deseo ¿Enserio había pedido ese deseo? ¡Genial ,Tailgate ,desperdiciaste tu única oportunidad para incluso ser un prime o gobernar toda la galaxia o tener tu propio planeta! .El minibot blanco tuvo que acostumbrarse obligatoriamente a su trabajo _alternativo_ ,las brujas eran fuertes y aterradoras ¡Eran difíciles de vencer y nunca debías bajar la guardia! Al principio fue difícil enfrentarse a ellas ,Primus, Tailgate se moría de miedo y nadie podía ayudarlo ya que el organico dijo que nadie debía de enterarse de la magia y de su deber, Tailgate no era el mejor guardando secretos pero sorprendentemente lo hizo y nadie nunca sospecho del minibot,bueno,no era que en esa época tuviera amigos...

El minibot blanco se sorprendió mucho al descubrir que otros pocos , _realmente pocos_ mech también habían hecho el contrato con este pequeño orgánico y sus deseos se habían realidad ,afirmaron ellos pero nunca les dijo cual fue su deseo ya que...esos mech eran posesivos con su territorio, su sorpresa aumentó al enterarse sobre el territorio de un mech mágico y como eran tan egoístas y posesivos ,Tailgate se enfrentó a un par de mech por un malentendido y casi pierde pero su magia logró ayudarlo ¿Cuál era su magia? Era- bueno no importa ya ¿Por que no importa? ¡Por que su maldita gema del alma se estaba oscureciendo!

Gotas frías bajaron por la mejilla del pequeño minibot

Al despertarse en la Lost Light,muchos lo trataron amablemente e hizo mucho amigos ,tuvo algo que nunca tuvo hace seis millones de años atrás ,Tailgate no hubiera sido tan feliz por todo. Claro que el barco era un lugar loco y bizarro ¡Paso de todo! Desde activaciones de puntos calientes en _Luna_ I hasta viajes locos en el tiempo ,todo fue divertido y claro que tuvo sus bajas como cuando se enteró que tenía Cybercrosis pero afortunadamente pudo avanzar gracias a Cyclonus.

 _Suspiro_

Cyclonus ...

El mech por el cual su chispa salta de alegría ,gracias al mech supo que su deseo se hizo realidad.

Ser alguien importante no siempre significo ser reconocido por todo el universo ,si no...ser el _**importante**_ de _**alguien**_ y Tailgate fue ese alguien de Cyclonus. Tailgate amaba ese mech,quizás sea un gruñón ,indiferente, insensible y frío mech pero era _su gruñón ,indiferente, insensible y frío mech._ El minibot tenía un lugar especial para Cyclonus en su chispa y sabía que Cyclonus también ¡Vale,quizas nunca lo dijo abiertamente pero el pequeño mech estaba seguro! El mech gruñón era la razón por la cual se levantaba todos los días para combatir brujas ,bueno,quizás no los combatia todos los días ya que las brujas no estaban aborto de la Lost Light, gracias a Primus, pero cada vez que bajaban de la nave Tailgate tenía que escabullirse para buscar una bruja o familiar para recargar su gema de alma,nunca uso su magia para otra cosa ,temía que lo descubrirán y le hicieran preguntas o descubrieran del orgánico con el cual hizo un contrato. Así que mientras otros luchaban o corrían por sus vidas o para salvar el universo, Tailgate luchaba contra brujas, pero recientemente el minibot empezó a romper su propia regla de uso exclusivo de magia para ayudar/salvar a algunos pasajeros del barco o incluso el propio barco

Así que aquí estaba,con su gema celeste con mucho tinte negro y él sin semilla de sufrimiento para purificar . Una parte de él se sentía nerviosa y asustada por que si no purificaba su gema pronto , ya no podría usar sus poderes mágicos ¿Verdad?

Así que trató de tranquilizarse ,pronto bajarían a un planeta cercano orgánico y el minibot aprovecharía ,sólo no debía gastar más magia y nada sucedería ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?

* * *

Todo paso muy rápido ,no supo como las cosas habían llegado a este punto

Swerve alegre mientras charlaba con Skids ,Rewind balanceandose en la pista de baile con Chormedome ,Ultra Magnus sentado al lado de un alegre Rodimus y Drift, Ratchet bebiendo junto a Megatron y Rung, Náutica en la barra riendo junto a Brainstrom y Perceptor, First Aid moviéndose tímidamente junto a Cloudlight y finalmente estaba Cyclonus. ..junto a Whirl quien al parecer le gritaba algo divertido y el mech purpura no se molesto en la presencia del autobot inestable.

Tailgate se sentía como una bomba que estaba a punto de estallar

Al minibot no le hizo falta mirar su gema para saber que estaba tan negra ...

¿Pero por que? Se preguntó con dolor , hace unos ciclos él había estado muy nervioso por no haber encontrado ninguna semilla de sufrimiento para purificarse y...y luego dobló un pasillo don-donde se había encontrado con la escena de Whirl besando a Cyclonus , _besando..._ ¿Cómo siquiera eso es posible? Whirl ni boca tiene y sin embargo. .. tuvo el privilegio de...besar a Cyclonus ¡Y el maldito espadachin no se resistió al beso! Tailgate sintió que su chispa se hacía añicos mientras fluido óptico salía de sus ópticas,Cyclonus entonces noto a Tailgate pero antes de poder hacer algo ,el minibot solo lo saludo fingiendo alegría mientras trataba de irse y dejarlos con un nudo en la garganta. Whirl pareció burlarse pero Cyclonus corrió tras él pero Tailgate pudo escapar ocultandose en una habitación desconocida. A él no le importaba en ese momento ¡Se supone que Tailgate era ese _Alguien importante_ de Cyclonus! Pero lentamente empezó a ver la realidad,un millón de horribles emociones lo golpearon duro y se sintió tan vulnerable y solo...solo...

Excepto que no estaba tan solo

La habitación le pertenecía a alguien llamado Getaway quien fue un amable mech e incluso lo escucho hablar sobre su problema ,lo aconsejo y todo. Tailgate se empezó a sentir levemente comodo una ves más y el mech lo invito a ir a Swerve. El minibot aun se sentía destrozado y vulnerable así que no se resistió cuando el ambiente cambio en ambos y Getaway desplazó su máscara facial ,lo besó, manoseo y Tailgate permitiría que use su marco como le plazca ,le daba igual ...

Hasta que caminaron juntos para ir al bar de Swerve donde Getaway lo llevo de la mano y cuando el mech se arrodilló para estar a su altura y depositar un beso en su máscara facial, Cyclonus lo vio todo. Al principio el minibot entró en pánico pero luego no supo que por debería entrar en pánico si Cyclonus y él no eran nada ,tal vez ni siquiera amigos...así que simplemente dejó que Getaway juguera con sus ruedas y lo besara a mitad del pasillo para ofrecer un espectáculo público.

Entonces lo vio,esa expresión que vio hace seis millones de años atrás en todos los mech que encontraba...

Y fue una expresión tan _vacía_ ,como si no estuviera allí

Su gema celeste empezó a teñirse de más negro

Cyclonus solo paso tranquilamente al lado de ambos sin decir una palabra y se perdió en el pasillo mientras Tailgate veía su chispa romperse con cada paso ,las caricias de Getaway parecÍan una brisa en una tormenta.

Ahora estaba aquí...

Observandolos a todos

Riendo,divirtendose ,enamorandose

 _Enamorandose_

No como él ,con su chispa rota en mil pedazos mientras veía a otros presumir su maldito amor y alegría ¡Tailgate también merecía amor y atención! ¡Merecía más por este luchando con brujas para que no le hagan daño a nadie! ¡Merecía más por haber salvado al mundo muchas veces! Merecía...merecía todo...

Excepto a Cyclonus

El minibot apretó en su servo la bebida rosa ,Getaway había ido a pedir más bebida y el minibot se quedo sólo en el rincón de las mesas privadas. El mech pequeño trato de mantener su procesador frío y tratar de alejar sus emociones para no romperse a llorar otra ves . En su otro servo mostró su gema del alma ...

Muy, _muy_ oscura

Tailgate estaba asustada y triste,y lo peor era que no podía decírselo a nadie para que lo ayudará. La óptica del minibot paso por Cyclonus quien simplemente bebía mientas Whirl parecía pasarla bien ,Tailgate no pudo soportar más viendo esto así que decidió irse lo más antes posible ¡Tal ves mañana se sentiría mejor! ¡Tal vez mañana sería informado de otro planeta y casaría una bruja! ¡Sólo debía descansar y tratar de olvidar todo...

El minibot se bajo del asiento y camino hasta donde Getaway se apoyaba en la barra mientras charlaba con otro mech igual de alto ,Tailgate antes irse quiso avisarle al amable mech y agradecer que fuera tan amable y desinteresado con él.

"¡Enserio que te sacaste la lotería con ese minibot,Getaway, Ese minibot puso locos a muchos y algunos sólo piensan en como se sentira su apretada válvula!"

"Lo se,mech pequeños como él tienen igual de procesadores pequeños "

"¿Ya pudiste saborear sus _mejores_ cualidades? "

"Aún no,de hecho pienso hacerlo después de una noche"

Como Tailgate era alguien pequeño en un bar donde la luz era baja y solo había música fuerte y luces de colores que brillaban en lugar ,el minibot fue pasado desapercibido fácilmente y pudo escuchar atentamente sin que nadie lo notará.

Al menos no todos

Swerve miraba a su amigo minibot con lástima al ver que este par de patanes hablaban mal de él y Tailgate lo oía todo ,no interferido por que no supo que haría su amigo a continuación

"¿Cómo fue que lo encontraste? Siempre esta con ese tipo aterrador "

"Fue fácil ,el pequeño estaba destrozado por que había encontrado a su _guardaespaldas_ besándose con otro y solo necesitaba un pecho en el cual llorar"

"¡Oh! Personas con el corazón roto son fáciles de manipular"

"Tienes razón "Getaway levantó su vaso "Toda la razón "

¿Por que?

¡ _¿POR QUE YO !?_

Tailgate empezó a temblar mientras su visor se iluminaba arduamente ,Sentía que las piernas empezaría a fallar y que su cuerpo quemaba. El cuerpo del pequeño mech empezó a retroceder instintivamente ,su procesador no podía soportar toda esta información ¡Getaway sólo fue amable para llevarlo a la cama! Nada más,Tailgate sólo era un juguete...un juguete en la vida de todos.

Swerve noto que su amigo se alejaba con dificultad y decidió acercarse lo más antes posible "¡Tailgate!" Llamó el minibot

Getaway y el otro mech filtraron a ver por que llamaba el barman al minibot y notaron lo cerca que estaba de ellos "Oh,chatarra..." murmuró Getaway

Swerve se acercó a Tailgate y pudo sus manos en los hombros del minibot "Tranquilo,Tranquilo. Tailgate, escucha ,todo estará bien ¡No le hagas caso a esos mech sin procesador!"

Blaster noto que el minibot rojo gritaba a su amigo y decidió bajar la música para se pudieran hablar mejor,después de todo era el bar de Swerve.

Tailgate no respondió

Swerve se prepcupo mas por su amigo y forzo una sonrisa "¿Que te parece salir de aqui? Si este lugar te incomoda podemos irnos"

El otro minibot siguió sin responder

"¡Chatarra,Tailgate ,por favor háblame!"

Este grito llamó la atención de muchos ,Cyclonus alzó la vista ante la mención del minibot. Getaway no supo que hacer,si el minibot lo escucho y por esa razon su comportamiento era más callado de lo normal entonces tal vez él debería ¿Correr? O ir al minibot y eplicar lo que paso o de lo contrario perdería una buena noche con el pequeño

Tailgate dejo de temblar al sentir los pesados pasos de Getaway acercarse y Swerve le gruño "Largo,Getaway ¡Esto es tu culpa en primer lugar!"

Getaway ignoro al otro minibot "Escucha Tailgate, Lo que escuchaste no fue cierto,yo en realidad pienso que eres la cosa más dulce con la que me eh encontrado " habló con voz melosa

Cyclonus fruncio el ceño y se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a su amigo

Getaway vio como el mech púrpura se acercaba y este gruño molesto ante la presencia del otro " ¿Puedo ayudarte?" Preguntó con veneno

"Largo" Gruño Cyclonus listo para estrellar su servo en la placa frontal del otro.

Getaway respondió con otro comentario,Swerve también se metió a la discusión y muchos otros mech's en el bar se acercaron , empezaron a insultarse entre si,todo fue un caos total de gritos y sólo faltaba que alguien diera el primer golpe. Rodimus se levanto de su lugar junto a los otros capitanes para detener la pelea

"¡Ordenó que se detengan en este instante o mandaré a todos a los calabozos !" Grito Ultra Magnus

"¡Ya escucharon todos, detenganse o recibieran un castigo peor que el calabozo!" Gritó Rodimus llamando la atención y luego puso una sonrisa "¡Ultra Magnus les dictará todo el código Autobot!" El mencionado le dedico una mirada molesta al primer capitán

Hubo muchas respuestas en los murmullos pero nada fue reconocible. Rung ignoró todo y sólo decidió dirigirse al más afectado de todo esto

"Tailgate " Llamó suavemente el mech naranja "Tailgate ¿Estas bien?" Preguntó preocupado acercándose al pequeño minibot que estaba de espaldas

Al sentir unos servos en sus hombros Tailgate levantó la vista mientras su visor brillaba suavemente y se dio vuelta para ver al psiquiatra naranja ,Rung supo que esto era una respuesta positiva ya que pudo llamar su atención al hacer contacto ,entonces el mech más alto noto que el minibot azul tenía algo sujetando en sus servos con delicadeza .

"¿Que es, Tailgate? " preguntó Rung mientras Tailgate mostraba con la palma de ambos servos lo que sujetaba ,parecía una joya ...negra ,muy negra. El psiquiatra supo que algo andaba mal con el monibot por su comportamiento calmado y por la forma en la que le presentó la pequeña joya "¿Qué esto-

"Todos ustedes..."habló el minibot con voz apagada ,llamando la atención de unos que silenciaron a otro para escuchar mejor. Cyclonus puso su atención en Tailgate "Todos ustedes son iguales"

Brainstrom chillo molesto por las palabras al lado de Nautica "¡Disculpa ,no te atrevas a compararme con estos procesadores pequeñ-

" **Son solo un montón de escoria"**

Y su gemas se rompió en mil pedazos para revelar una semilla de sufrimiento


End file.
